


Piece of serenity

by remymorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Piece of serenity




End file.
